Ignite me
by books4remylife
Summary: What do I do? Fight with Adam or escape with Warner? Warner Adam Warner Adam *** all credits to tahereh mafi , her story not mine***


**Hey guys! I couldn't believe that there was so little fanfics for this amazing story so I decided to do one!**

**This first chapter is a little similar to the actual chapter 62 !**

**i might continue the story and into what I think the next book should be, but I need reviews! **

I open the door and Warner walks in and I stand there gaping.  
"What're you doing here? I told you to wait... but you left."  
"I know. I wasn't going to wait there while you speak to your 'love of your life.'" he says with air quotes.  
I stay quiet.  
"I need to speak with you."  
"Yeah, I can see."  
After a couple agonizing seconds I say , "So... what is it?"  
He stays quiet for what seems like hours but could've been a minute.  
"I want you to run away with me."  
I gape at him."R-run away with you?"  
He just nods.  
"Adam.."  
I look Warner in the eye. I can see the anger, the deception.  
"Adam?!" He said, almost yelling.  
"Aaron... I can't do this to him." I whispered.  
He closed his eyes at the sound of his first name on my lips.  
He quickly got up and I followed. Warner was shaking his head and practically fuming.  
"Adam." he lets out a fake chuckle and looks up at me ,"I get why."  
"Get what..?" I said quietly.  
"Why you love him, and not me."  
"I-" I started saying but got interrupted.  
"I have a cold heart. No one could love me. As much as I want, you will never love me. Im nothing, I'm worthless."He yelled "worthless."  
"You're not worthless. You've done unforgivable things but you can change!" I exclaimed to him.  
"I will never change!" He turned to face me.  
_why do I hurt people.  
why  
why_  
His green eyes glimmer against the darkness and though he's angry, I can still see the softness in his eyes.  
Those eyes just pull me in at a second glance.  
I take a step towards him and make him face me.  
When my fingers touch his face, it's amazing. Just the fact that I can touch him without him feeling any pain.  
_what am I doing _  
_what _  
_no _  
_Adam Adam_  
He lets out a breath he seemed to be holding.  
"You can change." I whispered to him.  
"No I can't!" he said, with all the anger rushing to his face. "Is it pity that you have for me!? You feel bad for the sad boy who grew up into the cold, heartless man he is today!"  
I shake my head , the words just can't come out.  
"N-no I don't." I stutter, getting more angry.  
"Then tell me! Tell me how much you pity me!" His green eyes flashing.  
I look at his fury and I just blow up in frustration, "Yes, I feel bad that you had to grow up with a horrible father! I'm sorry for all the bullshit you've been through! I feel that you are too stubborn to realize the truth, you CAN change," I say emphasizing every word. I cower a little and my voice gets quiet ," You just don't want to."  
We stand there, seconds of agonizing silence.  
Warner then takes one step towards me.  
My breath quickens and I try to not get charmed.  
_Adam, Adam , Adam , Adam. _  
I chant that 4 letter name in my head but it's no use.  
We're now face to face.  
"I can't change. I can only do my best to not hurt you." He closes his eyes and leans so that his forehead is against mine.  
_1  
2  
3  
4  
5.  
it's 5 seconds where I forgot what air is._  
My breaths come out shallow and hasty.  
His hands makes their way from my arms down to the small of my back. His touch sends shivers through my body. I don't want to like this because.. it's Warner but right now ,I'm trying to remember what is wrong from right.  
_I can't think  
I can't breathe_  
He leaned down and before I knew it, his lips was hovering mine.  
Then finally  
he kissed me.  
His lips were soft and gentle against mine and for a second I almost wouldn't believe all he's been through.  
His gentleness is almost like a flower I never got the chance to see. A delicate flower.  
His hands go up to face and he cups my cheek.  
Then in an instant the kiss gets hungry and desperate and I'm gasping for air.  
His hands are everywhere I want them to be.  
He leaves a flaming trail of kisses down my neck and back to my lips.  
Then he grabs me and brings me to the bed , him on top.  
His hands explore the curve of my body like no one has before.  
I close my eyes and bring his lips back to mine.  
He pulls away to take off his shirt and I take off mine.  
Then in less than a minute...  
we're almost naked.  
Our underwears are the only thing keeping us from melding into one.  
Then.  
_knock  
knock  
knock_  
Adam.


End file.
